Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am
Jack's plans to find his daughter, Kim, are sidetracked when he gets a call from Richard Walsh, who is being stalked by assassins connected with the David Palmer hit. Mandy passes Martin Belkin's ID card on to Ira Gaines. Kim realizes that she and Janet York may be in danger. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Jack Bauer's daughter, Kim Bauer, sneaked out of her window to meet up with a friend, Janet. The girls met two guys, Rick and Dan at a furniture store. When Kim realized her parents knew she was gone, Dan and Rick offered to drive her home. * Jack Bauer received a phone call from CTU about a briefing with Richard Walsh. Jack and his team learned about an expected attempt on Senator Palmer's life. Walsh privately told Jack that there may be a leak within CTU involved in the hit. * Senator David Palmer received a call from Maureen Kingsley, a news reporter. Kingsley shared an allegation involving Palmer's son, Keith, and informed the Senator that she would be reporting the story in a few hours. * On Flight 221 to Los Angeles, Mandy flirted with Martin Belkin and stole his identification. Using plastic explosives, she blew open an exit door and ejected herself from the plane. As Mandy traveled towards the ground, the plane exploded, killing everyone on board. * Teri Bauer gets a call from Alan York about Janet being missing and Teri says Kim is missing. They decide to find them. The following takes place between 1:00am and 2:00am on the day of the California Presidential Primary. Events occur in real time. 01:02:16 MOJAVE DESERT. Mandy parachutes towards the ground, landing in an area of the Mojave Desert lit with flares. COUNTER-TERRORIST UNIT, LOS ANGELES. Nina Myers tries to get ahold of Richard Walsh for Jack. Walsh doesn't answer his phone, but Jack asks Nina to keep trying. Jack approaches Tony Almeida and asks him about the crew list for Flight 221. Tony shows Jack the list and asks if he should get a maintenance history of the plane. Jack says that CTU should operate under the assumption that the explosion was not an accident. When Tony asks why, Jack points out that the flight originated out of Berlin, which is where Walsh said the shooter was coming from. Jack walks away, but Tony stops him and demands to know what's going on. Jack scoffs and reminds Tony that a plane has exploded over the Mojave Desert and that a Presidential candidate's life is in danger. Tony isn't satisfied with Jack's answer and wants to know about Mason's visit. Nina steps in and lies to Tony, telling him that the three dirty CTU agents that Jack exposed were close friends of Mason. She explains that Mason was upset with Jack and made some accusations about Jack, as well as other people in the office. Tony accepts Nina's story and returns to work. Jack quietly commends Nina on her quick thinking. Back in the Mojave Desert, Mandy burns her parachute. A car approaches, and she places Martin Belkin’s identification card into a homing case, and buries it underground. The jeep stops to pick her up. A man confirms that she got the ID, and they drive away. A motorcyclist pulls up to Mandy's fire. Using a tracking device, the biker locates the homing case with the ID, and digs it up. At CTU, Tony accuses Nina of lying to cover up what happened between Mason and Jack. He brings up a lie Nina told to cover up their relationship a month earlier. She asks what he wants, and he insists on knowing what happened to Mason. Nina tells him to get back to work. 01:07:33 Teri and Alan York arrive at Paladio Furniture and find no sign of the girls, except for Janet's car, which is parked outside. Jack calls and asks if Teri found anything, but Teri tells him she'll call him back. She and Alan go into the store and call the girls' names, but realize the store is empty. Alan finds a condom wrapper upstairs. Kim, Rick, Janet, and Dan are all riding in Dan's van. Janet starts coughing and Kim realizes that something is wrong with her. She warns Dan and Rick that her father is a government agent. Dan laughs and tells her to calm down. 01:09:43 Walsh gets off an elevator and walks down a hallway at 2350 Dunlop Plaza and secretly meets CTU analyst Scott Baylor. Baylor is worried about Walsh being followed, but Walsh assures him that everything is fine. Baylor is regretful that he ever contacted Walsh, but Walsh reassures him that if he uncovered evidence about a dirty CTU agent involved with the threat on Palmer, that he made the right choice. Baylor gives Walsh a CTU key card. Walsh is confused, and Baylor explains that even though the key card is normally only used for entry into the building and other restricted areas, the magnetic strip on the card is able to hold a ton of data. He reveals that this particular card contains a file with references to Palmer. Walsh still doesn't understand the point of the key card, and Baylor says that the user was able to smuggle confidential information in and out of restricted areas without scrutiny. Walsh insists that Baylor be reachable throughout the day, but Baylor is adamant that he is leaving. He tells Walsh that he put his family on a plane and knows that what he uncovered is putting his life at risk. Walsh pleads for his continued assistance, and Baylor finally relents, agreeing to stay at CTU for the rest of the day. Multiple shots are fired from down the hall, hitting both men. Walsh is wounded, Baylor is killed. Jack discusses the seriousness of the threat on Palmer with a Secret Service agent. He receives a panicked phone call on his cell from Walsh, who explains that he is in possession of evidence relating to the Palmer hit. He tells Jack that he's under attack. Jack tells him Isley, a CTU operative can get to him faster, but Walsh reminds him that they still don't know who they can trust. Jack tells him he'll be there in ten minutes. Walsh tells Jack to hurry and another gunshot is heard before Walsh hangs up. Jack gets his coat and prepares to leave. A shot rings out and Walsh hangs up. 01:12:56... 01:12:57... 01:12:58... 01:17:47 Jack checks in with Teri on his way to help Walsh. She explains that Janet's car is at the store, but that Kim and Janet aren't. She thinks that the girls left with the boys, but will have to come back for the car. Jack asks if Alan knows either boy, and Teri explains that he doesn't, but that one of the boys works at the store. In Dan's van, Rick apologizes to Kim but assures her that everything will be okay. Kim asks if they are pulling a fraternity prank, and Rick allude that other people are involved with Kim and Janet not being let go right away. Janet starts choking again. Kim tries to help her but Dan shoves her away. When she tries to get up again, Rick holds her back. 01:20:23 Senator Palmer asks Patty Brooks if Carl has called yet. She tells him that she hasn't heard from Carl. Palmer joins his wife, Sherry in another room of the hotel suite and they watch the newscast of the crash of Flight 221. Sherry asks him what Maureen Kingsley said to him on the phone earlier, but he promises that their conversation was not about anything serious. He explains that the stress of the primary is causing him to overreact to everything. He tells her that this is the second most important day of his life. She wants to hear him say what the most important day was, and he jokes about his game winning 3-point shot in the NCAA Final Four. She laughs and threatens to change her vote. She hugs him and goes to bed. 01:22:15 Mandy arrives at a remote desert house. Inside the house, Ira Gaines is on the phone, speaking with someone about security. He greets her and hands her a briefcase full of money. She counts the money and he asks her if she wants a job for the summer. She declines and tells him that she plans to lay low for awhile. He asks her when he gets the ID she stole from Martin Belkin. She tells him that he'll have it soon. 01:23:40 Jack arrives at 2350 Dunlop Plaza and phones Nina at CTU for the entry code into the north parking garage. She asks him why he didn't check out with her, but he avoids answering her and repeats that he needs the code. She finds it and tells him, and he hangs up before she can ask him anything else. Tony, who overheard Nina's call, pulls up the phone log of her conversation with Jack. He reads the transcript and looks suspiciously at Nina. 01:24:55...01:24:56...01:24:57... 01:29:07 Jack runs up the stairs and goes through a doorway to the roof of the building. He finds Walsh, who tells him that there are at least three shooters. Jack asks how far up the conspiracy goes, but Walsh doesn't know. Jack confirms that the stairwell is the only exit, and he and Walsh get their guns ready and start down. Mandy washes up in Gaines' bathroom. A man walks in on her, apologizes for not knocking, and turns to leave. She tells him to come back in so that she can look at him. She is amazed to see that Jonathan Matijevich, who has undergone plastic surgery, looks exactly like Martin Belkin. 01:31:19 Tony asks Nina about Jack's whereabouts, but Nina claims that she doesn't know. He tells her that he just heard her on the phone with him, but Nina lies and says she was on the phone with Division. Tony starts to argue with her, but Nina cuts him off and reminds him that CTU is a military organization with a chain of command. She warns him to stop questioning her, because she is his superior. He concedes, but reminds her that outside of work, they have a different relationship. Jack and Walsh continue to descend the stairs and stop on a landing so that Jack can fix Walsh's turnicate. As Jack uses Walsh's necktie to slow the bleeding from his gunshot wound, Walsh admits that he was careless in setting up the meeting. Jack argues that the gunmen could have been following Baylor. Walsh apologizes for getting Jack involved, and Jack reminds him that he owes Walsh his life. Jack reviews the exit route, and he and Walsh head through a door and down a hallway. Jack spots one of the gunmen and instructs Walsh to stay hidden. They crouch and wait for a clear line of sight, but another gunmen shoots at Jack and blows out a window, spraying glass all over the two men and the floor. Jack and Walsh crawl into an office and look for the gunmen. Jack spots one of the men and kills him. He and Walsh continue to look around, and another shooter shows up. Walsh calls out to Jack and they shoot at him, killing him. Jack approaches one of the dead men and takes his pulse through a rag, so as not to leave a fingerprint. He grabs one of the man's hands and pulls out a knife. He cuts off a thumb and wraps it in the rag to use for identification later. 01:36:58 The motorcyclist, a woman named Bridgit, drives up to Gaines’ house and goes inside. She greets Mandy and walks over to Gaines, who is expecting her to hand him Martin Belkin's ID. She hands him a Polaroid photo of the ID instead. He asks Mandy what's going on, and Mandy tells Bridgit to give Gaines the ID. Bridgit refuses, claiming that she changed the plan. Mandy argues with her and tells her that the plan isn't hers to change. Bridgit says that the decisions are now up to her, because she is the only one who knows where the ID is. Gaines snaps his fingers and one of his guards points a gun to Bridgit's head. Mandy's eyes well with tears, but Bridgit doesn't budge. She dares Gaines to kill her, but Gaines doesn't, because he knows that he won't get the ID without her. 01:38:38...01:38:39...01:38:40... 01:42:45 Teri finds a work schedule for Dan, but can't find any contact information for the store's owner. She tries calling Jack, but finds that his cell phone is off. Alan inquires as to how Jack would be able to help. She explains that he works for the government and has access to that type of information. Teri then calls CTU looking for Jack, but Nina tells her that he's not there. She asks Nina to find the information. Nina is reluctant to help without getting permission from Jack first, and Teri explains that Kim took off and that she's looking for the owner in hopes of contacting Dan. Nina agrees to look up the number. 01:44:02 Palmer welcomes his children, Keith and Nicole, back from a campaign rally. Sherry comes out and greets them, and Nicole heads to bed. Keith excitedly recalls the events of the rally, but Senator Palmer gets the phone call he's been waiting for from Carl Webb. Palmer steps into another room and tells Carl that he received a call from Maureen Kingsley and needs to discuss it with him immediately. 01:42:21* Teri and Alan clean up the store and discuss their personal lives. Teri reveals that she and Jack were separated for a short time, but have since gotten back together. Alan tells Teri that his wife left and moved back to Australia. He says that the last time she spoke to him or Janet was 10 years ago. Teri's cell phone rings and Nina gives her the number. Teri thanks Nina and calls the store owner, Mr. Nowrasteh, but gets no answer. She leaves a message and explains the situation with Kim and Dan. Back at the hotel, Keith is telling his mom about a conversation at the rally. Secret Service agents arrive, and Agent Aaron Pierce explains to Mrs. Palmer that he needs to speak with Senator Palmer right away. She knocks on the door of the room he was in, but finds the room empty. Pierce radios the other agents and tells them that Palmer has left the suite and is exposed. When Sherry asks what's happening, Pierce tells her that the Secret Service is adding another layer of security to the Senator because of a threat against his life. In the parking garage, Senator Palmer walks towards an SUV, shielding his face from a couple as he walks. He unlocks the vehicle, gets in, and drives away. 01:48:44... 01:48:45... 01:48:46... * Production/Continuity Error - 01:42:21 is flashed onscreen after 1:44:02 01:53:09 Jack and Walsh exit through the north parking garage door, but as they head up the ramp, a sniper fires and hits Walsh. Jack fires back at the assailant. Walsh, who is laying face up and bleeding from several gunshot wounds, tells Jack about the key card. He instructs Jack to give the key card to Jamey Farrell, because she can be trusted. He tells Jack to have Jamey link the key card to a CTU computer terminal in order to reveal who the dirty agent is. As he throws the card to Jack, Walsh is killed by a barrage of bullets. 01:54:53 Jack escapes in his car and phones Jamey. He puts the key card into his mobile scanner, and sends her the magnetic information. 01:56:36 Dan pulls his van over to the side of the road and orders Kim to call her mother on the cell phone. He tells her to lie and claim that she's at a party and will be home in a few hours. Kim refuses, and Dan almost hits her. Rick reminds him that Gaines told them not to hurt her. Dan turns to Janet and breaks her arm, instead. Kim cries and calls her mom. She apologizes and tells her she's at a party. Teri insists on coming to pick her up, but Kim ends the call, telling her mom that she loves her. Jamey calls Jack and confirms that she's identified the card. She sends Jack the name of the dirty agent who programmed the key card. It is Nina. Split screen: Jack stares in disbelief at the name on his monitor. Nina and Jamey trade glances. In the van, Kim strokes and comforts Janet. Teri and Alan leave the furniture store. David Palmer continues toward his meeting with Carl. In the desert, Jonathan takes target practice with a rifle. 01:59:57... 01:59:58... 01:59:59... '02:00:00' Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Michael O'Neill as Richard Walsh * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Rudolf Martin as Jonathan Matijevich * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer * Kim Murphy as Bridgit * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Scott Denny as Scott Baylor * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Berkin Background information and notes * Penny Johnson Jerald, Carlos Bernard, and Richard Burgi are now credited as Special Guest Stars. * The sounds of the 24 title in this episode are not synchronized with the title itself, and the whirring sound accompanying its fadeout are cut out. * The interior of CTU was recreated on a soundstage, based on the building used to film the pilot episode. Consequently, CTU seems to have changed a bit. Additionally, Palmer's hotel suite is completely different, also gone from an actual location to a constructed set. * Mandy has also changed appearance; her hair is darker. * The clock noise before and after the commercial breaks has changed since the pilot. * Beginning with this episode, the billing of executive producers Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran and co-executive producer Stephen Hopkins have been moved from the beginning of Act I to the closing credits. They're moved back later in 6:00am-7:00am. * When Jack Bauer calls Nina Myers from outside the parking garage, he tells her, "I'm at 2350 Dunlop Plaza, the North Garage." However, a few seconds later Tony Almeida calls up a transcription of their conversation onto his computer screen, and there is a close of the part of the text which reads, "2350 DUNLOP PLAZA THE NORTH PARKING GARAGE," even though Bauer said "I'm at," before this, and he never said "parking" in front of "garage". See also * 1:00am-2:00am (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 NL: Dag 1 01:00 a.m. - 02:00 a.m. DE:Tag_1_-_01:00-02:00 es:Dia 1 1:00am-2:00am Day 102 102